Soap Opera Inferno
by Moshimoro6785
Summary: AU (sort of): Charity goes into the depths of hell, and finds certain characters there with her. (Inspired by Dante's inferno) set a couple of years ago!


AN: So... I wrote this two years ago for a class i was taking and figured i would post it up here. So this story is VERY old and obviously the soap opera has moved on from all these storylines (ie. julian is a good character now) enjoy and review!  


Soap Opera's Inferno

Here we go into soap opera hell, where the lovers and sinners dwell. I, Charity Standish, was sent into hell by an evil hag and her little doll too. There I was being carried down into hell by two ghouls and as they carried me down the fiery steps, there we saw, a pale thin brown haired woman standing there with her arms crossed and beading her eyes. The ghouls bowed down to the mysterious woman and pushed me towards her. I soon recognized her for she is the mistress of soap operas named Erica Kane. From murder to mayhem, she's done it all. She walked toward me and asked me to follow her in the depths of the soap opera inferno. I panicked and screamed for Miguel, my boyfriend, to save me from this despicable place, but it was hopeless. He could not hear or see me. She welcomed me and stated, "Welcome to Hell, Charity. The orders from below have told me to guide you around the land of soaps for the time being. You're lucky, though, you won't be here for long. The consuls of producers say that you still have many years to come." I quietly sighed in relief as we walked towards the first circle of the inferno.

I looked around the first circle in the inferno and I saw all these famous daytime and nighttime soap opera stars, basking in the heat. Mrs. Kane declared that this is where the chronic liars and deceivers lie in soap opera land. As I walk around the people, I noticed that it was almost the entire cast of each soap opera ever known to man. Only the pure, good characters, who went to soap opera heaven, and the evil, cold-hearted characters, who were deeper within the soap opera inferno, were not in this circle. Erica explained that the punishment for lying was being chained up for eternity while their bodies were being eaten away the inside, forever tormenting the person. "Lies eat away at your soul," stated the woman from up above. As I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes; I saw Miguel's goodhearted sister, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Shocked and in disbelief, I exclaimed to Erica that she had no reason to be there. Erica looked at me then turned to Teresa to tell her the reasons that she was here. She then told us the horrid story of her life.

_My story is sweet and tender; for Ethan was my knight in shining armor, my prince and I was Cinderella. Ethan fell in love with me instead of his evil lover, for I had the true beauty he wants, which was the inner. My first lie, or so they say, was revealing Ethan's true father. However, I was framed, I'll tell you that, but no one would believe me. So what's done is done and that was that and everyone seemed to forgive me. But the lying didn't end, even though I was trying to make amends. So, this is where I lay because of lies for the rest of eternity. Listen to me and listen well, lying will get you nowhere, including Miguel. _

I turned around to Erica, and begged her to let her go, but she said that she couldn't be let go. I cried and sniffled for her as they pulled me along to see another person in the circle of lies and deceit. Not much to my surprise, I saw the person who tried to break up my aunt and uncle. I saw Ivy Winthrop Crane. Her body and soul was also being nibbled and munched at. "Tsk tsk," Erica Kane exclaimed, "such a pity, she was a very pretty person too." Erica then turned to Ivy and commanded her to tell the sorrowful story of her life.

_I, Ivy Crane, was the mistress of the Crane lands, till one little tramp told my lie and got me banned. I lied all my life to get what I want, but the only person I truly wanted, I couldn't get. Sam Bennett was the man of my dreams, my past lover, father of my child, and a man with so much esteem. However, to get what I wanted, I had to lie to get Sam away from Grace, I, at least, had to try. The mistress of lies, or so I was told, would do anything to get Sam back, even have her first husband sold. Evil never wins; look where it got me. I lost everything from a husband to a single penny. _

Ivy sighed as the torment and torture continued once again. She screamed in pain and broke down crying, which gave me a fright. Erica moved me along because we were in a hurry; for time was running out for me in this land of hell.

We opened the door into the second circle of hell and saw that this was where the murderers dwell. "What could be worse than murdering someone?" I thought. Erica gave me a little giggle. She thought I was too naïve and though I should be the one who burns and sizzles in hell. I stepped away from her and watched my back; for I was afraid that they would want to keep me here and not where I truly belong. While I walked backwards, I bumped into a man. I thought he looked familiar, but I could not recognize him then. He called out to me, much to my alarm, and told me that he was Mr. Julian Crane. He whined and stated, how hot it is in here and asked me if I could get him out of here. I told him no because this was where he belongs. All he ever did in his life was wrong. Here, then, he told me his story and to my surprise, he felt glorious as he told it.

_I am Julian Crane, head of the Crane Industries, and THE murderer of all murderers. I took my sister's life and I'll take yours too; I would have killed anything for my dear daddy to put me in his will. I ordered the death of Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald, whom I very much disliked. Then, I got his family against me, even though I made his drunken daughter my wife. I roamed around the world; romancing everything I could and killed my sister while I was at it, because she made me really mad. After shooting and bombing her, she's finally laid to rest. Her fiancé, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, was out to get me. Oh, I've made a mess. This is where I ended up. This is how they got me and now I'm in eternity's mess with my murderer here with me. _

I felt sorry for the man, who did everything that his daddy told him to do, but I still wouldn't let him out, even after he told his sad story. Erica Kane came back and said she had to leave; or this was her circle too and so she had to escape. I asked her what Julian Crane's punishment was and she told me that all the murderers had to live his victim's death everyday. I thought the punishment was too extensive, but she said it was okay. She told me that she too had killed someone and killed her with passion. She murdered her while she was sleeping in her house, with Erica's husband. "I did not know what I was doing, I swear to God, I did not. But because I killed someone, there was no way to redeem myself," stated Erica.

We moved on to the third and final circle and I was surprised, for the next circle was for lovers who had had affairs more than once. "God doesn't like when people break promises, which is why people like them are in worse hell then us," she exclaimed. I looked to the side, where I saw a tall blonde woman, who seemed longing to meet people, if only for a moment. Erica looked at her evilly smirked and stated that her punishment was loneliness. She took on one too many men for her own good, so loneliness is her punishment. She spoke to me from her lonely confinement and told me that she was a tricky old fox. I asked her for her name because I did not recognize her and she exclaimed, "Brooke Logan." Then I asked her why she was there and told me that her story only needed a moment.

_I am the most sinister of all people in the world. I've slept with every man, for my name is Brooke Logan, the best lover they ever had. My first husband started this love rampage then his next two sons. First was Eric, old and rich, divorced his wife so we could get hitched. His ex-wife was out to get me, but that didn't stop us. But everything started to crumble because our relationship would always fumble. We finally broke it off after our little rumble. But alls well that ends well, I really have to agree, for I got the money and the children. I soon married the two sons at sometime or another, but then divorced them both for another lover. I soon went for my daughter's boyfriend, oh what damage I've done. This is what has happened, this is where I lay. I'll spend eternity to redeem myself because I couldn't have it any other way._

There I was feeling sorry for this bride, for all she did was love too much and too many men. I said goodbye to Erica and the others and followed the floating eye to where it thought I should go. There I saw, a small light, which lifted me away. And to my surprise, when I had opened my eyes, Miguel was there to hold me tight. "Thank God, you're okay," said Miguel. He kissed me passionately because he was glad I was okay. I vaguely remember what went down in the inferno, but I don't really care. I'm just happy that all my friends and family are here, all happy and cheerful. However, wherever I go, I will always know, that someone will be watching me to remind me if I break God's code that this wont' be my last trip to the soap opera inferno.


End file.
